


Rough

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: He was stuck in Arkham again, and you were just counting down the days until he broke out.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 11





	Rough

It was bothering you. Looking at yourself in the mirror. Something was off. You couldn't quite tell what it could be, but as you looked at your bare skin, it was too.....plain. 

There was no marks, no bruises, no hickeys, no teeth bites you were usually left with from J. 

It was all healed. 

This was because you hadn't seen him in a while. He was stuck in Arkham again, and you were just counting down the days until he broke out. 

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. You smelled his clothes, wore his jewelry, did everything you could to try to keep it together while he was gone. 

The only thing keeping you sane was the phone Frost gave you that kept you in contact with J. 

You would send him pictures of you masturbating. He would text you such dirty things that made you lose it.

You could not stand it any longer. You couldn't text him for too long because it would risk him getting caught. 

So here you stand, looking in the mirror, naked, only wearing his white tshirt that smelled just like him. 

You were about to cry when Frost texted you- 

(Mr.J has escaped, he is on his way right now) 

He did it. You knew he would find a way to come back to you. 

After about a hour there was the knock on the door.

He was covered in blood, shirtless, only wearing his arkham pants, his green hair in a mess with strands in his face, the first time you ever saw his hair not look perfect, his blue eyes looking tired with heavy eyebags. He looked so sexy to you.

When his eyes met yours, he smiled ear to ear and opened his arms as you jumped in them and he spinned you around. His shirt you were wearing stained with blood. You had never seen him so soft, or vulnerable. 

"What did they do to you"  
You asked gripping his face. 

"That doesn't matter doll, I killed them, there is nothing to worry, I'm here now" 

He winked at you. His voice deeper and more husky. 

"My body is aching, the whole time you were gone, I couldn't take it"  
You said, your eyes looking at him so desperately. 

You knew you didn't have to tell him that, he already knew, he knew everything you were feeling just by looking at you. 

He knew what turned you on he knew how to pleasure every part of you in every way you dreamed of. 

He picked you up and took you to the couch. He wasn't wasting anymore time. He sat down and you knew what to do. 

He pulled down his pants and threw them to the floor, gripping his cock that was already rock hard. 

"Take a seat darling" he demanded and you did as you were told, your pussy dripping wet that his cock slide so easily into you as you rode him.

You take slow movements, teasing him, and using his dick like your toy. 

Taking your pussy all the way to the tip and then all the way down to his balls. Then moving your hips in circle. 

"I have missed your many talents" Joker growled at you. Gripping your ass, digging his nails in your cheeks and forcing your pussy up and down. You kissed him as he spanked you, gripping your hips and slamming you down as you moaned in his mouth. 

You smirked, turning from cowgirl to reverse cowgirl, without his cock falling out of you. 

You could hear him groan hard and you bent over putting your knees on the table in front of the couch.

You knew he wanted to watch your ass as you rode him. You shook your ass on his cock as he smacked your ass, harder and harder everytime until your ass stung. 

You wanted it harder, and as you grew tired and he gripped your waist and brought you to him as he pounded into you, bringing his hand to your clit and rubbing it hard. 

You were so close to cumming and he could tell. He bit your neck and then lifted you off. 

"I know your about to cum baby, but I'm not done with you" 

You smirk at him, sweat on your forehead, you were glowing, looking so beautiful but so dirty and naughty. His favorite look on you. 

He smacked your mouth before kissing you hard, and then grabbing you and turning your face into the couch and your ass up.

He slammed his cock into you again, smacking your ass harder, and gripping your hips harder and harder as his pushed his dick into you. 

You were screaming, his dick so big and going so deep into you. He put his foot on your head to get a better angle, pounded into you like he never wanted you to walk again. 

He smacked your ass a last time, getting his frustration out, trying not to cum, and took his dick out of you. You didn't know what he was going to do but before you could think of what's next he turned you back over, lifting your leg to his shoulders and slamming back into you.

He grabbed your tits and smacked them, as you moaned hard, you could feel the orgasm coming. 

He grabbed your throat and choked you hard, and that moment you couldn't help it any longer and orgasmed, cumming all on his dick. 

You were so out of breath, and your cum was dripping on your thighs. He bent down and licked all your cum from your pussy. Sucking on your clit as you shivered in his mouth, your body tensing and you coming down from your orgasm. 

You were falling apart, and he would not stop licking your pussy.

And you smiled at him, hearing his sucking noises.

You looked at your body, bruises and his hand marks everywhere. Now, everything was perfect.


End file.
